


you mad?

by vanibella



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Gender-neutral Reader, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 22:06:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17068013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanibella/pseuds/vanibella
Summary: For once, angry sex is pretty much the only valid answer here.





	you mad?

**Author's Note:**

> Fic came from this prompt - “When you’re in a bad mood, all I want to do is to fuck the bitchiness right out of you.” Also, gender neutral reader. Or is the term “ambiguous reader” more appropriate?

Most people said that angry sex didn’t really help by way of resolving whatever it was that you and your lover were fighting over, but you were currently finding it hard to believe such a sentiment. Not when Jason was busy grunting, breaths harsh against your neck as he continually pounded into you from behind.

“ _Jesus._ When you’re in a bad mood, all I want to do is to fuck the bitchiness right out of you.”

The words are said with all the intentions of hurting, of making a jab at you, but all it did was send a flare of heat to your groin.

Times like this - when tempers flared and where civility was out of the question, and compromising was off the table – were times where screwing the fuck out of each other instead of listening to one other and working out something made the most sense.

“I’m not the one who’s being bitchy – _ungh_ – who was the one who, _ah_ , came home in such a shitty mood?” The last word comes out as a whine as Jason thrusts inside of you and grinds his hips. 

“I don’t know, but that makes the two of us, babe.” Jay’s hands reach down to brush against you, fondling you with such gentleness that the contrast against the rough fucking has you biting your lip to stay quiet.

“Christ. You’re so fucking hot.”

His other hand comes up to pinch your nipples, palming and pulling them. The urge to scream is almost too much.

It’s hard to talk, much less form any coherent thought, not when Jason’s thrusts are brutal, drawing out with such force and searing your insides as he pushes back in. It’s hot, and when his work-roughened palms curl over your hips, you finally give in and begin to push back against him, meeting him thrust for thrust.

Your legs are shaking, threatening to give out from under you as Jason continues to ramble profanities and praises, the wet slide of his hard cock against your insides stroking a fire in your groin.

You groan, letting out choked breaths as he slows to a sensual roll of his hips, the teasing manner of the pace making you clench wildly around his thick length.

“Oh shit.” You reach back your arm to grab at where one of his palms is still curled over your hips, interlacing your fingers. “Jay, I-”

“You what?”

He cuts you off with another roll of his hips.

“… _ngh_ , don’t stop.”

“You want it faster?”

He doesn’t let you answer as his hips begin to pummel into you again, and the sudden change in pace is enough to melt you, turn your brain and insides to mush.

“So,” he pants, “you feeling fucked out yet? The bitchiness leave you yet?”

“I think, but you’re gonna – _ooh_ – have to make sure.”

Jay takes that as a cue to amp up his pace yet again, harder, faster, more erratic this time. There’s no way you wouldn’t feel this tomorrow morning. 

“No problem.”


End file.
